This invention generally relates to an instrument cluster display. More particularly this invention relates to an instrument cluster display for an automobile that includes more than one pointer movable about a common axis.
An instrument cluster for a motor vehicle includes a dial with a scale indicative of a vehicle performance or operational parameter. A pointer is rotated about a central axis to point to a specific indicator on the dial to communicate the current state of the measured parameter. The basic configuration of an instrument cluster is modified to provide a desired aesthetic appearance to the interior of a vehicle. Because the instrument cluster is an integral part of vehicle operation, automotive manufactures continually update and improve the appearance of the vehicle instrumentation.
One variation of the basic instrument dial is the placement of more than one pointer along a common axis. Such a dial configuration may include an inner scale and an outer scale. An inner pointer rotates to indicate on the inner scale and an outer pointer rotates independent of the first pointer to rotate and indicate on the outer scale. Each pointer is rotated by a separate motor.
Disadvantageously, both motors cannot be disposed along the common axis. Therefore one of the motors is offset from the axis and a transmission mechanism such as a gear train is utilized to drive rotation of at least one of the pointers. The gear train complicates manufacture. Further, friction or misalignment in the gear train can cause skipping, jerking and other undesirable movements of the pointer that are undesirable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop an instrument cluster assembly that includes multiple pointers that rotate independently about a common axis without requiring complex drive mechanisms.